Haruto Masaki Wiki
Haruto Masaki Haruto Masaki is a custom made Utauloid, created by myself. He has red boots, red hair, and with even some black streaks into it, he can come off as a pretty hardcore person, but in all reality he's not. He carries a rocker look, having a bold and daring stature. Appearance With carrying the rockstar image, his appearance gives off signs that he's definitely one more for guitar. He has red hair, with some black streaks seen in a few places, as well as his many bracelets seen on either of his wrists. He wears a black short-sleeved blazer, with white small buttons at the bottom. A white undershirt can also be seen in his outfit as well as a couple black belts that hang loosely around his waist. Some of the main features of his outfit would probably be the red checkered tie, along with his tall converse boots to match! He's also seen with stone tainted grey jeans, which, can be considered as skinny jeans, small chains hanging from the right pocket, while small black ribbons hang from the left. His stature is often times courageous, for he is a brave Utauloid, willing to face just about anything that comes his way. Personality He has a daring demeanor about himself, personally. Haruto can seem to be a bit rugged at times, he may have some anger issues when he gets mad, but, he's also known to be a Tsundere, he won't give in to his feelings if he really likes someone because he thinks it'll make him seem sappy and less 'cool' than he really is. However, on the inside, he's a sweetheart, people who get close to him and break through his hard shell, can tell that he's truly a sweetheart who means no harm, you can definitely see this whenever he spends time with his little brother Kazuo Masaki. He's also very protective over Kazuo, if anyone or anything hurts him, he won't be afraid to find the person and tell them off! With his courageous and daring personality, it isn't uncommon for Haruto to do such things! Other than that, he can also seem playful at times, he usually likes to meddle around with his electric guitar and come up with new songs. As far as personality goes, he's daring, brave, outgoing, and stern at times, but in the end, he's just a sweetheart who cares about others, thats why he protects them with his entire being. History He doesn't really have much history about himself and his past life, however, he has always had a little brother. His parents died when they were both young, He was currently around 10 at the time, his little brother being around 3 considering he's 7 years older than his little brother. Haruto had got news from a friend that his parents were in some kind of tragic car accident, none of them survived, this being said, with Kazuo only being 3 years old, he didn't understand what death truly was. Haruto took the part of his parents and looked after Kazuo with his life. He would feed him, protect him, and keep him safe from the dangers of the world. Does he still miss them? Yes, he does very much, its a pretty soft topic for him to talk about as well, so he doesn't bring it up much, especially around Kazuo. He doesn't want his little brother to know about it, he was too innocent and young to know, so Haruto thinks. Ever since that day, its just been him and his brother Kazuo, living life as we know it. They live in a small cabin together with a couple bedrooms, Haruto has been watching over Kazuo ever since, and their brotherhood grows ever so strong with each passing day. Some other facts: '' -He loves guitar.'' -He usually plays some basketball in his freetime. -His favorite food pizza. (this could be considered his item as well, if it were a food one) -Whenever he has a crush, he won't admit it and will act stern and mean to that person he likes. (Being a Tsundere) -He's more of a dog person. -He enjoys spicy things. -His favorite snack is BBQ chips. -He's around 17 years old, being 7 years older than his younger brother Kazuo. -He actually loves to hang out and play games with Kazuo, and is currently the closest person to him that he has. Category:Browse